Prior methods and apparatus of generating high resolution images with computational microscopy can be less than ideal in at least some respects. For example, the amount of time to compute a high resolution image can be somewhat longer than would be ideal. Also, the quality of the high resolution image obtained can be less than ideal or may not be known in at least some instances. In addition, the number of different illuminations used to generate a high resolution computational image can result in the image acquisition time being somewhat longer than would be ideal.
In light of the above, improved methods and apparatus for computational microscopy are needed which decrease the amount of time used to generate computational images, can provide verification of the quality of the generated images, and decrease the number of different illumination conditions used to generate the computational images.